Still Friends?
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: [Edited Summary & Story 4.10.06] Takes place after the ski trip. Jake downs himself throughout the time he found out Rose's secret. Now, he has to find a way to tell her about himself. But will it really be all that easy? R
1. Misery Over Happiness

**♥ -- Still Friends? -- ♥**

**A/N: Hey there, peeps. ADJL-Freakazoid at your service! Well, it's now the tenth of April on 2006, lol. But anyway, I've decided months ago that I'd revise all the chapters of "Still Friends?" just to better my writing and see how much I've improved throughout the past few months. Anyways, nothing much will be changed in the story. I'm just fixing any spelling errors, bettering use of words, and maybe adding and taking off a few things. I bet you'll see the changes, but it won't be much. Well, if you feel like rereading it again, here's chapter numbero uno!**

**Chapter 1 - Misery Over Happiness **

'It's a day after the school's ski trip,' Jake thought. He was just amazed how Rose, the girl he loves, just turned out to be his mortal enemy. He sighed in disappointment as he closed the door to his room and went downstairs. 

He looked out the window of their living room. It was snowing, which reminded him of his first date with Rose. He felt even more disappointed as he walked into the kitchen. He sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, Jake?" His mom asked, patting his back.

"Nothing, mom." Jake replied, still miserable.

"That nothing sounds an awful lot like a something." His mom said.

"No really, I'm okay, mom," Jake lied.

"Um, okay... but feel free to tell me anything, Jake," She said.

"... Alright mom,"He said.

Jake fell into silence after that small conversation, not even wanting to get into any details. It was early in the morning and it was time for Jake to head to school.

As Jake went upstairs to get ready, he then thought about Rose.

'I wonder what I should do now that my arch enemy turned out to be the girl I love,' Jake hadpondered while he got his jacket. It was two days after Valentines Day and Jake felt really down. He was sodown that he forgot to say goodbye to his parents, or even Haley (since he always does when he's in the mood). He even forgot that his skateboard was on his backpack, so he walked to school the entire way. It obviouslywasn't that easy for Jake to get over with.

When he went to his locker, he didn't notice Trixie and Spud next to him.

"Jake, why are you so quiet?" Spud asked, after his deep silence lasted for ten minutes.

"He might be still upset about the fact that Huntsgirl is Jakey's girlfriend," Trixie replied, obviously finding it pretty easy to figure out.

Jake nodded slowly as he got his books out of his locker and turned another direction.

No sooner did the bell ring for class. At this time, the three walked to Professor Rotwood's mythology class, with Jake still silent and miserable. They walked in to see Rotwood with an awkward, yet surprised look in his face.

"Ah, Mr. Long. I've never seen you so quiet," Professor Rotwood said as they went inside. Jake didn't bother speaking up and sat on an empty desk, putting his backpack on the seat next to him. He was still upset and put his head down, sighing sadly. He really wasn't in the mood today. Rotwood shrugged then the bell rang again, and the class grew quiet.

After taking a look around for Rose, Jake gave up and sighed.

'Still no sign of Rose,'He thought, with his head still down. He found it okay, but he knew that he had to face Rose sometime, but when?

That was the mind-burning question... but will there ever be an answer?

**-- End Chapter 1 --**

* * *

**A/N: w00t... well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry, but this story wil be purdy short still. I might try and extend a few chapters or something. For now, adios...**

♥'s -- AF


	2. Seeing You Again

**♥ -- Still Friends? -- ♥**

**Chapter 2 - Seeing You Again**

After long hours of school, the bell rang and all the students of Millard Fillmore Middle School headed home.

All the students had cheered happily. Everyone, except Jake, obviously.

Jake, still upset, finally realized that he had his skateboard on his backpack. He got on it, rode it on, and headed his way back home.

He kept riding until, WHOOP! He ran into Rose. Jake was frantic and didn't know what to say next.

"Uh, are you okay Rose?" Jake asked shakily. Rose didn't seem to notice, though.

"Yeah, hehe. I'm okay," Rose replied.

"I'm really sorry," apologized Jake, picking up her stuff for her.

"Thanks," She said.

"Well... listen, do you have any plans tonight?" Jake asked after several moments of silence.

"Well, no. I don't have any plans this afternoon," Rose said, shaking her head and smiling.

"I've been thinking... do youmind goingwith me somewhere?" Jake said.

"Well... alright, no harm in that," Rose replied.

"So, where will we meet?' Jake then asked.

"What about the front of the school at four?" Rose suggested.

"I'll be there," Jake said.

"See you later," Rose said, bidding goodbye.

"See yah, Rose." Jake replied, continuing to ride his skateboard home.

After Rose had walked away in the distance, Jake then began to wonder why she missed school.

'I'll ask her when we meet later,' He thought, figuring out his problem with ease.

He then thought that maybe it was time to tell Rose about his secret too.

'I have to face her sooner or later,' He thought.

-->** FLASHBACK**

Trixie, Spud, and Jake were in line for a school issued ski trip.

"If I ever want things to happen with Rose, I gotta tell her the truth," Jake told Trixie and Spud.

"The truth?" Trixie had asked.

"Yeah, this weekend, I'm teling Rose I'm a dragon," Jake had said.

They were in the front of the line and the two put their hands in Jake's mouth. He clearly understood why and the three faced Rotwood with an awkward look.

--** END FLASHBACK**

He sighed and went to his house. He was pretty curious on how Rose would react with his secret, but it was time she knew, right?

Jake opened the door to his house and went inside.

'Two hours until I have to meet Rose,'He said to himself, looking at the clock.

All Jake did for the past two hours was sit on his bed and think about Rose...

'What will I do? What'll I tell? What if doesn't accept me for who I am?' He pondered.

**-- End Chapter 2 --**


	3. Tell Her or Not?

Chapter 3 - Tell Her or Not?

Comments from the author: A new chapter has been put up! Hope you enjoy this one. Working on a fourth at the moment...

The clock struck four o' clock as Jake headed off to the front of school. Still, he was nervous about telling her his secret.

When Jake had arrived, he realized that Rose wasn't there yet. 'She might be late.' Jake said to himself.

No sooner did Rose appear at the front of Millard Fillmore Middle School at four ten.

"Hey Jake!" Rose said, excitedly. Jake grinned a little and said, "Hi Rose."

"Listen, sorry for the delay. My uncle told me to do this... thing." Rose said. She couldn't describe what she had done.

Jake didn't mind much and asked, "Why didn't you go to school today?"

"Well, my uncle held me back and told me to stay home." Rose replied. "I had to do a few things around the house and so on."

'Yeah, right. I bet she was hunting magical creatures.' Jake thought to himself.

"Say, what about we go to Cental Park? It's nice and quiet there." Rose suggested.

"Sure." Jake replied with a grin. They walked to Central Park and sat on a bench.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Rose asked, as there was silence.

"Well..." Jake started to say.

SCENARIO

"I wanna tell you something." Jake said.

"What is it?" Rose asked, paying close attention.

"I'm... The American Dragon." Jake told her.

She gasped. "You mean, I'm your mortal enemy?" Rose asked.

"... Yes." Jake said, nervously.

'Well then Jake Long. This relationship is over!" Rose said, walking away.

END SCENARIO

"Nothing..." Jake continued.

"How about we take a stroll?" Rose asked. "Sure thing." Jake replied.

There was snow all over the park and there was barely any green left.

Jake enjoyed the stroll with Rose, but thought that telling her his secret would break his heart. So he made the best of it and decided to hang out with Rose. He then was happy again.

The clock then struck eight.

"This has been fun." Rose said. "I agree. Totally." Jake replied, happily.

Jake dropped off Rose at her house. "I'll be at school tomorrow. Save me a bus seat?' Rose asked. "Of course." Jake said. Before Rose went to her house, she quickly kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Bye Jake!" Rose said. Jake sighed in relief and rode his skateboard home.


	4. At Home

Chapter 4 - At Home

Comments from the Author: New chapter! For all you impatient readers out there, I try and update everyday. There should be new chapters at least every other day. Thanks for posting reviews. I'm really glad that my first fan fic turned out to be a success.

When Jake went home, he immediately went to the living room and layed down on the couch. He just couldn't forget the kiss Rose had given him.

He still felt bugged that he didn't tell his secret to Rose yet. He knew that he had to face her one day. But when? That was the challenge.

"So where'd you go?" Jake's dad asked. "Just somewhere with Rose." Jake replied. "Ooh! Jake and Rose are dating!" Haley then said, making kissy faces to humiliate Jake. "Haley!" Jake frowned.

"Well, it's dinner time. Let's just forget about what happened today and focus on eating." Jake's mom said. "Alright." Jake and Haley said at the same time.

Once dinner was done, Jake went upstairs to his room. He felt disappointment inside him somehow. He didn't know what it was, though. He forgot about it and layed in bed.

Later that night, Jake got ready for bed. He then went to his room and went to bed.


	5. Another Day at School

Chapter 5 - Another Day at School

Comments from the author: Thanks again for the reviews from my last chapter. This is new chapter. I hope you all will enjoy it. I'm enjoying writing this story too... Well, the sixth chapter will be put up soon.

It was seven in the morning and Jake was up and getting ready for school. He then went downstairs and met his parents for breakfast.

'What a silent morning' Jake thought. He then decided not to mind it. Jake was even more worried about Rose. It's like somewhere inside him was pressuring him on telling Rose his secret. 'Not yet.' He decided to himself.

He then saw the school bus outside. "There's the bus. Bye mom! Bye Dad!" Jake said, leaving his house. 'Bye Jake!" His parents called.

Jake boarded to bus and remembered that he promised to save her a spot. So he did, placing his backpack on the empty seat next to him. After several minutes, Jake found Rose at the entrance of the bus.

"Hey Rose!" Jake said. "Hi Jake!' Rose waved. Jake took out his backpack and patted the empty seat. Rose sat down cautiously.

It took only ten minutes to get to school, so the two we talked the entire way.

When it was time to unload the bus, Jake and walked together until they reached Rose's locker. Jake's was not that far from her's so Jake walked to his locker.

"Hey dude!" Spud greeted. "Hey guys." Jake said. "Yo, did you tell Rose that you're a dragon yet?" Trixie asked. "Shh..." Jake said, telling Trixie to not say it at school. "Never say it loudly in a public place." Jake whispered. "Oops. My bad." Trixie said.

The bell rang and Jake, Trixie, and Spud headed for math class. 'After that is Professor Rotwood's mythology class. Man...' Jake thought.

Suddenly, Rose came up to Jake. He somehow forgot that they had math together.

"Hey Jake!" Rose said. "Hi Rose. Walk you to math class?" Jake asked. "Of course." Rose replied, smiling.

Jake still didn't forget that kiss the other night. He remembered it very well, as it was very special to him.

The five of them were finally in the front of the door for math class. They all entered and took their seats.

After school had finally ended, Jake and Rose walked together. "I'll catch up with you guys later!" Jake said. "See you, dude." Spud said.

It was still nice and cold outside. Jake and Rose once again went to Central Park.

"You know, it's really nice being with you Jake.' Rose said, smiling sweetly. "Thanks Rose. You too." Jake said.

Rose blushed.

After a few minutes, Jake and Rose heard something beep. It was Rose's pager. "Well, this was nice but I have to go... Bye Jake." Rose said, heading off.

'Just like our first date.' Jake thought, starting to feel alone.

FLASHBACK

Jake and Rose were outside in Central Park. They were on their first date.

Rose was amazed to see the ice sculpture of her. "Oh my gosh Jake! That's awesome!" Rose said, amazed. "Not as awesome as the real thing." Jake said.

The two leaned over and they were about to kiss. Until something beeped.

"Sorry Jake. I have to go. Well, bye!" Rose said, running off.

END FLASHBACK

Jake found himself alone on a bench in Central Park.

He sat on the bench for ten minutes then headed home. Jake, again sad, walked home. He was still thinking about Rose.


	6. The Battle

Chapter 6 - The Battle

Comments from the author: 7/25/05 - Well, since I've been gone for a few days, I need to update a bit more than usual. The good news is that over the weekend, I finished writing the story. There will be sixteen chapters. The bad news is, I still need to type it. I hope all of you are enjoying my story, though. Oh, and just to remind you all the people in the U.S., I hope all you AD:JL fans are excited for the Click It To Pick It. The episodes are Eye of the Beholder and Jake Takes the Cake. Vote now at  if you haven't voted now.

Jake sat in the bench, sadly sighing. He then decided to go home.

When Jake arrived at his house, he opened the door. There, he saw Grandpa and Fu Dog sitting on the couch.

'You are just in time, young one." Grandpa said. "In time for what?' Jake asked. "No time to explain! Come with me to the shop." Grandpa replied.

So Grandpa, Fu Dog, and Jake walked to the shop together.

"It seems that the Huntsclan has taken the pot of leprechaun gold." Grandpa said, sitting down. "Again!" Jake complained. "They always steal that." he said. "No complaining!" Grandpa ordered. 'We must retrieve the leprechaun gold before–-" "Before they run out of luck! I know, I know!" Jake said, continuing for Grandpa. Grandpa stared at Jake, but left the shop after several minutes.

The three then headed to the Empire State Building. The Huntsmaster was holding the gold."At last. The leprechaun gold is ours!" The Huntsmaster said. "One problem," Jake said."It's not yours."

"Dragons!" Huntsmaster said, still holding the gold. Huntsgirl glared at Jake. She looked pleased to see her mortal enemy, as she has been waiting to slay him.

"Thorn take the boy. "Thorn, take the boy. I'll handle the old man," Huntsmaster said. "With pleasure." said the Huntsgirl.

"Hey, what's a nice girl like you stealing leprechaun gold?"Jake asked Huntsgirl while they were fighting. Huntsgirl didn't bother answering his question, but said,"You know, I've been waiting a long time to slay you."

'Well, I know not the human side of me.' Jake thought. He was too caught up in his thoughts that her didn't pay attention to the fight. Huntsgirl kicked Jake into a building. He was knocked out.

Meanwhile, grandpa managed to retrieve the gold and carry Jake to the shop. "Another day, dragons!" Huntsmaster said.


	7. Just Another Night

Chapter 7 - Just Another Night

Comments from the author: New chapter! This might be pretty short, but things might start getting interesting on chapter ten and eleven.

Back at the shop, Jake was lying on a couch. He was still unconscious. Fu Dog was reading the Centuar Sports page. Grandpa left the shop to deliver the gold to the leprechauns.

Jake finally woke up after lying on the couch for twenty minutes. "Huh? Where am I?" Jake asked, opening his eyes. "You're back at the shop kid." Fu Dog replied. He remembered that we was knocked out by Huntsgirl while battling.

The thought of that made Jake think about Rose. If he didn't want to be tackled by Huntsgirl, then he must confront his secret to Rose. He felt nervous, but made a decision about telling her.

He was up all night, in his room thinking about how he should tell her.

"Jacob Long!" his mom said. "You better turn off the lights in your room and head to bed or else you'll be grounded for a week!"

"Okay Mom." Jake said, turning off the lights.


	8. Confront to Rose?

Chapter 8 - Confront to Rose?

Comments from the Author: New chapter! Again, I apologize if my chapters are too short. I'm not the kind who can think all at once. Luckily, I can update whenever. I may add around two to three chapters a day. I'm pretty happy that some people put this story as their favorite. I appreciate that so much.

Once again, it was seven in the morning and it was time for Jake to get ready for school. He then went downstairs to grab his things for school.

When Jake had left his house, he rode his skateboard to school. Suddenly, Trixie and Spud caught up to him. "Yo, what's up Jake?" Trixie asked. Jake smiled at them and said, "Nothing much. Today I'm gonna tell Rose–-" He then got cut off by Rose, who then walked toward the three.

"Tell me what?" Rose asked. Jake got nervous and frantic. "Uh, Jake?" Rose said, trying to get him to pay attention. He then snapped back to reality.

'Oh, uh. I wanted to tell you that I'll um, see you in math class?" Jake said. "Well, uh, okay." Rose replied. She then walked away.

"Yo, Jake." Trixie said, nudging Jake. "Why didn't you tell Rose your secret?" she asked. 'Well, I wanted to, but I freaked out." Jake replied. He still felt bad about not telling her. 'It's already been almost a week since that school ski trip.' Jake thought.

The three went inside the school and walked to their lockers. Jake got his science book and closed his locker. 'Math is only two classes away.' Jake said to himself.

The bell rang. It was time for class and Jake headed to science class.


	9. Math Class

Chapter 9 – Math Class

Comments from the author: 7/26/05 - New chapter! I'm glad that you all don't mind about my short chapters. For all you people who know about the American Dragon: Jake Long Click It to Pick It, then I voted for Jake Takes the Cake because I read the script of it and I want to see how Jake does the Hubba Hubba Hula… Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. More chapters are to be put up soon.

Two classes later, Jake and Rose walked together. Trixie and Spud followed behind.

When they all arrived in math class, Rose and Jake chose a spot and sat together. Trixie sat next to Jake and Spud sat behind him.

"Okay class. Math homework is due." The math teacher said, after the bell rang. Everyone looked through their backpacks and binders to grab their homework.

Rose gasped. 'Oh no! I forgot my homework." She said. "Don't worry. I got an extra one." Jake said, erasing his name on the paper. "Thank you so much, Jake." Rose said, sighing in relief. She put her name on the paper and thanked Jake again. She then handed it to the teacher.

Jake felt a little bit happier seeing that Rose appreciated his help.

The rest of time in class was silent. The math teacher handed more work for the students to work on.

After the teacher had handed out the homework, the bell rang and it was time for Jake to head to mythology class.


	10. Stuck Together

Chapter 10 – Stuck Together

Comments from the author: New chapter! Oh, and I have very good news for all you readers. The next chapter will start to get interesting. This chapter is a start, and then the next will be more interesting than the past chapters. Well, hope you enjoy this one.

It was suddenly time for school to end. Trixie, Spud, and Jake walked outside together,

Rose then came up to them. "Hi Jake!" she said, only paying attention to him. "Hey Rose." Jake replied. "Listen, there's nothing planned for me tonight. Do you want to stroll with me in Central Park again?" Rose asked.

"Definitely." Jake replied. They both walked to Central Park, leaving Trixie and Spud alone.

"You know, Jake and Rose go out together. Why not us?' Spud then asked. "Nuh uh. Don't even think about it." Trixie said.

Rose and Jake arrived at Central Park. Both were silent for a moment. As the two were about to sit down on a bench, something below them shook. They fell into a deep burrow.

When the two landed, Jake went unconscious and Rose got up. "Jake! Jake!" Rose said, shaking him. Her voice made Jake conscious again.

"Whoa, where are we?' Jake asked, getting up. "We fell into a hole." Rose replied. Jake leaned into a corner, which made piles of snow to fall. It also seemed to have blocked the entrance.

"Oh no!" Rose gasped. "It's dark," she said, shivering. She got really cold.

Jake got up and saw Rose shivering. He thought about this, as he was really cold himself.

Jake came up to Rose and hugged her. "It's the only way to keep warm." Jake said, still cuddling her. Rose enjoyed it very much as they both got warm. Now, Jake thought it's time to tell Rose about his secret, no matter what…


	11. Rose Learns the Truth

Chapter 11 – Rose Learns the Truth

Comments form the author: New chapter and with more good news! This chapter is when Jake tells Rose that he's a dragon. This is the moment that you've been waiting for. Hope you all enjoy this chapter…

Jake let out a big sigh and started to say, "Okay, instead of just trying to keep warm, we have to find a way out of here."

Rose got up. "Yeah, but there's one problem. There's no way we can make fire to burn down the ice that's blocking the entrance." She said.

"About that, Rose. I need to tell you something that I've been trying to tell you for almost two weeks." Jake said.

"What is it?" Rose asked, paying close attention.

Jake let out a big sigh. "I'm… The American Dragon." Jake told her. He looked down.

"Really? You've got to be kidding/" Rose said. "I wish I was." Jake said. He then morphed to his dragon form. Rose gasped.

Jake then used his dragon fire to burn down the entrance. The entrance of the hole was open.

He then lifted Rose up and then set her down on the bench. Jake then morphed back to human form and rode his skateboard home.

"Jake! Wait! Come back!" Rose yelled. Still, Jake disappeared and Rose was alone.


	12. Jake Tells His Mom

Chapter 12 – Jake Tells His Mom

Comments from the author: New chapter again! Things are starting to get done. Just need four more chapters. This chapter might not be so interesting, but I promise you, the ending will be better. My cousin said so… Well, hope this chapter will warm you up at least.

That afternoon, Jake was just in his room. He laid on his bed, sadly sighing. Jake's mom entered his room. "Hey Jake." She said. 'Hi mom." Jake said, still sad. He looked down.

"Why do you sound sad?" Jake's mom asked. "Do you _have_ to ask?" he asked. She nodded sitting on his bed. Jake sat up. "Well, I told my friend, Rose, that I'm a dragon." Jake stated.

"Then why are down?' Jake's mom asked.

"Well, I'm technically her mortal enemy. Now, I think she doesn't like me anymore." Jake said, sinking.

"You know, just because she's your mortal enemy, doesn't mean she won't like you anymore." She told Jake.

" I guess your right." Jake said, cheering up. "Yep. Just give her another chance, and I'm sure that she'll still accept you." She said. "Thanks mom." Jake said.

Jake decided to work on his math homework, so he grabbed his backpack, took out his homework, and got to work.

'Maybe my mom is right.' Jake thought, doing his homework. He was able to complete his homework after twenty minutes.

"Jake! Haley! Dinner's ready!" yelled their mom. "Okay!" They both said, heading down the stairs.


	13. Jake's Nightmare

Chapter – Jake's Nightmare

Comments from the author: New chapter! I know that maybe the last chapter wasn't so interesting. I know that this one might not be either, but please bear with me. I promise you that at least the next one might catch your attention. Here's the next chapter:

After dinner was done, Jake and Haley went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Both changed into their pajamas and got ready for bed

Later that night, Jake was just lying on his bed. The lights were off and his window was open. He was still up as he was thinking on how Rose would react now that she knows that Jake is her mortal enemy.

'Maybe mom is right. Rose might act differently.' Jake thought. He thought about this, but suddenly fell asleep. Jake then started dreaming.

"Hey Rose!" Jake yelled. "Hi Jake!" Rose replied. "So, are you okay with the whole dragon thing?' Jake asked. "Yeah, but now I have a chance to slat you!" Rose said, holding her staff against Jake.

Unfortunately, there were no witnesses as Jake ran from her. He ran as fast as his two legs can carry him. Jake then started getting his common sense and morphed to his dragon form.

Jake flew away, but Rose shot her staff at Jake's wing. He fell to the ground and morphed back to his human form.

"Say goodbye, dragon!" Rose said, starting to shoot a laser off her staff,

"No!" Jake said, waking up. He grasped onto his bed and his mom opened the door.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Jake's mom asked. "Nothing. I think I just had a bad dream." Jake replied, looking at his clock. It was four o' clock in the morning.

"Well, good night." His mom said, closing the door.

Jake calmed down and went back to sleep.


	14. Captured

Chapter 14 – Captured

Comments from the author: New chapter! There are only two more to go. I'm happy with all the reviews. And read my other story, "The Duties of the American Dragon." It has only a few chapters so far, but it's getting to it. I am also on new stories, which I wish to get published soon. Sorry to say, but this chapter is again short. Well, here's the next chapter:

It was time for school, so Jake got ready. He rode his skateboard to school. That day, there was no sign of Rose.

After school, Jake walked to central Park. When we arrived, he sat on a bench so he can be alone.

Suddenly, he heard something. "Ear of the dragon." Jake whispered. The voice sounded familiar to him. It was Huntsgirl! He knew her too long to know what her voice is.

Jake quickly morphed to his dragon form.

"Jake!" Hunstgirl yelled, smiling. "Rose!" Jake said. Suddenly, Huntsmaster hit his staff on Jake's head. It was painful to him as he fell to the ground. He went unconscious and morphed back to his human form.

"Uncle, don't hit him!" She said. She knelt down, sobbing. Huntsmaster ignored her misery and put Jake in chains.

The two then headed back to the Huntslair. After Rose saw her uncle hit Jake with his staff, she started feeling upset about her life. 'Why does Jake have to be the American Dragon? Can't it be someone else?" She thought to herself.

Back at the Huntslair, Jake was still in chains, and still unconscious. Rose was just in her room. Her uncle opened the door. "Now that you have the American Dragon in chains and captured, you can slay him and fulfill your destiny as Huntsgirl." He said. Rose ignored him and just lied on her bed.


	15. Jake and Rose

Chapter 15 – Jake and Rose

Comments from the author: Another new chapter. Short again, though. The last chapter is coming up. I just need to type it and it will be up. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this seemingly short chapter.

Jake, still in chains and was locked up, was now conscious. Rose then approached Jake then sobbed. "Why are you crying?' Jake asked, confused. "Well, I heard that I have to slay you tomorrow." She sobbed.

Jake gulped. "It's okay. It's your destiny. My life was not that perfect anyway." Jake said. "But I don't want to slay you." Rose said. "Oh, really?" Jake asked.

"Really." Rose replied. "I love you Jake and I don't want you to be put in danger." She said, smiling sweetly. Jake blushed and so did Rose.

Jake was still locked and chained, but Rose took out his chains. Somehow, she didn't release him from his cage. Jake didn't seem to notice, though.

For a moment, both were silent, and then they kissed. Huntsmaster gasped.

"Rose, why would you kiss your mortal enemy?" he asked. Rose let go of Jake, feeling nervous and said, "I didn't I was—" "But nothing. Slay the American Dragon tomorrow or you will no longer be able to fulfill your destiny." Huntmaster said.

Huntsmaster then left the room. Rose sighed.


	16. Rose's Decision

Chapter 16 – Rose's Decision

Comments from the author: Finally! The moment you've all been waiting for… The last chapter. Hooray! I hope you all enjoyed this story that I wrote. Since this is the last chapter, I would recommend that you could read my other story called, "The Duties of the American Dragon." It's like I said in my last chapter. Well, enjoy the end of the story. I am very happy with all my reviews and frequent readers. I also appreciate the people who put this story as their favorite or me as their favorite author. I enjoyed writing this story so much. Anyway, here's the last chapter:

Rose was silent for a moment. "Rose, you have to make a decision." Jake said, "yeah, but I don't know what I should do." She said. "I mean, I want to fulfill my destiny and impress my uncle, but I don't want you to get hurt." Rose continued.

"It's your decision, Rose. Remember that." Jake said, with meaning. "Thanks Jake." Rose said. She then went to her room.

Rose thought really hard. She had two options, which she found very complicated. It took her long hours to decide on what to do. She couldn't think, so she went to bed instead.

In the morning, Rose went to the room where Jake was still locked in. "Hi Jake. Good morning." She said. Jake heard her voice and woke up. "Hi Rose." He yawned. "So what's your decision?" Jake asked. "I haven't made up my mind yet." Rose replied. "One thing's for sure, I never want you to get hurt, Jake." She said. Jake blushed.

Later that afternoon, the Huntsclan was forming a circle around Jake. It was time for Rose to slay Jake. She raised her staff but then put it down and sobbed.

"No uncle! I don't want to slay him." She said. Jake watched, feeling sorry for her. "But you are destined to slay him. It is the only way to fulfill your destiny as Huntsgirl." Huntsmaster said. "I don't care about that anymore. I care about Jake!" Rose said. She then released Jake from his cage. Jake then morphed to his dragon form and flew above the Huntsclan. He took Rose with him and flew away. Jake put Rose on his back and they soared to the sky.

"Thanks for letting me out Rose." Jake said, when they landed. He was morphed back to his human form. Rose blushed. "Of course I would. I love you, Jake." She replied. Jake blushed again. "Same with me, Rose." He said.

The two walked together to Central park. Their first date was finally complete.

♥THE END♥


End file.
